I Said I Love You
by RoxRox
Summary: She was neglected by her friends. maybe a kiss by her lover in the rain can make feel important again? LarxeneXAxel, slight RoxasXNamine. oneshot. AU. go read and be happy! R&R plz!


another Larxel! cuz I've been obsessing about this pairing a lot lately.

Disclaimer: No owning KH, sadly. but I own the motorbike! it's a real nice one, you should really see it.

based on a very true story so don't kill me and say it's unrealistic. ENJOY!

* * *

She walked away. The rain covered the tears that came running down her cheeks. No one noticed the girl walk by and cry in silence. No one turned, asked what was wrong. She was like a ghost to them. More salty droplets rose to her eyes.

Neglected they had her. They never really saw her, never listened, never understood, never cared about her. Ignored she was, and despite her efforts they kept it that way. Never they paid any attention to her.

She stopped, shivering in the cold rain. A car rushed by and was close enough to drench her in the muddy water. The blond took a look back. No one there. They truly did not care about her. Another set of tears ran down her features as she started walking again, wetter and sadder than before.

She gave up so much for them. Endless hours she stayed awake for them, listening to their problems and worries. She had defended them, helped them, did whatever good friends would do another. But they did not ever return such. She gave them everything she could but they never gave her anything.

Roxas, the blond kid she had liked so much, she gave him up for Namine. And she was happy for them to be together, even though it pained her seeing them hug and kiss whenever they had the chance.

Marlurxia, the charming young man who had asked her out, she turned him down for her other friend.

And Axel.

Axel had been different. He had accepted her. He had been so nice to her. Until the day of their actual first date. She had been heartbroken and cried all night that day, the day he didn't turn up. Telling herself there was a good reason behind this, she encouraged herself again. But forever she felt crushed when he dumped her the next day without any reason at all.

She knew she couldn't put up with this any longer.

A motorbike sped past her. The blond crossed her arms over her freezing chest. She had arrived on a bridge. The river beneath was flooding, filled with the monsoon rain, now catching the girl's tears. The sound of another motorbike roaring close to her startled her, but she didn't turn even when it stopped.

"Larxene?" a familiar voice asked. She turned around to see the red head she had liked so much standing in the pouring rain. She turned back to face the river.

"Hey, what are you doing outside in this rain?" he asked softly, slowly walking towards her. She didn't reply.

"You need a lift? I can drop you off somewhere." She still pretended he wasn't there.

"Larx? Are you alright?"

His hand on her shoulder, turning her around made her shiver, more than the cold water. She didn't want Axel to be close to her again, it was too painful. She wanted to run, but there was nowhere to run to. Silent tears kept running down her cheeks. Axel looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, soft and worried. She remembered her old self and snapped at him.

"Why would you even care?" she said. He frowned.

"Don't you want me to care?" he asked back. Larxene was first stunned for a moment, then stuttered.

"I,... I,..." she couldn't tell him. She wanted to tell someone, she wanted someone to know but she wouldn't have suspected Axel to ask for that. She cried even more, too confused about what to do. He started wiping away some of her tears.

"Hold me." she squeaked desperately, leaning on him and sobbing into his chest. Axel immediately put his arms around her shoulders. It soothed her, and she finally stopped crying. Larxene was letting go of him, but Axel only tightened his grip around her.

"Don't go." he whispered in her ear. She was startled by his move. It was him who had dumped her; why did he do this now? She looked up to him, questionable. He smirked, then kissed her faintly. He had pulled back before she even knew what had happened. He muttered something but Larxene couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" she said. He smiled at her, a true smile, not one of his smirks.

"I said I love you."

She didn't know what to say, or do. It was all so confusing. Axel kissed her again, this time a little longer. It washed away her thoughts about this and cleared her mind of everything except one thing.

Axel.

She put her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him back. He was first surprised but quickly responded passionately. The rain was still pouring down on them but they didn't care. All they cared about was each other.

* * *

heh. go shoot.

make up your own reasons for Axe;l dumping her earlier. mine is that he was too shy or such. ask something if ya want, too happy to answer.

I'm taking requests! give me one or more pairings you want and I'll get right on it. more info is on my page. plz I'm desperate and I love writing for people.


End file.
